memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Jocelyn Treadway
Jocelyn Treadway (neé Jocelyn Abigail Darnell) was a female Human in the 23rd century. She was born on March 11, 2227 in Georgia, North America on planet Earth, not long after the birth of Leonard McCoy and not long before that of Clay Treadway. After Treadway's birth, the Darnells and Treadways informally betrothed their offspring to each other. By 2243, Jocelyn and Clay were in a relationship, but Jocelyn quickly learned that Treadway was over-possessive and prone to extreme jealousy. When the two attended a high school social in 2244, Jocelyn openly grabbed the shy Leonard McCoy to dance with, angering Treadway. Treadway fought with McCoy, but was knocked to the floor, allowing the gentlemanly McCoy to leave with Jocelyn. She then broke up with Clay Treadway and began dating McCoy. Leonard McCoy enrolled in Medical School in 2245, although he did his studying in his home in Georgia. Jocelyn and Leonard finally married in 2248 and had a daughter, Joanna McCoy around 2249. Clay Treadway left Darnell's life (and presumably Georgia) shortly after her marriage. The years between 2245 and 2253, when McCoy was studying voraciously, caused Jocelyn much loneliness, but it was in 2253 that Treadway reappeared in her life (in Georgia). Soon, the two were in love and seeing each other, which McCoy discovered. This drove McCoy into depression. ( ) Soon after, McCoy saw an advert for practicing medicine in space; believing this was the best way to flee his current situation, McCoy signed up. Shortly after, however, Jocelyn left him and Joanna behind. With his new career about to begin, McCoy decided it would be best if Joanna lived with her aunt and uncle, Donna and Fred Withers, on instead of residing on starships with him, which he thought was impractical. ( ) A meeting of unspecified detail saw Jocelyn meet James T. Kirk in 2263, and the two would not see each other again until 2293. Although Kirk contacted Jocelyn via subspace in 2264, when he urgently needed to track down McCoy so that he could assume his post aboard the , on the off chance that Jocelyn had heard anything. ( ) Jocelyn and McCoy remained separated until 2266, when she sent him their divorce papers in 2266 and he signed them without protest. At some point between 2266 and 2273, she married Anton Zauber, a disgraced physician with a grudge against McCoy. They spent years together conspiring to steal royalties from his patents. In 2273, Zauber surgically altered himself to look like McCoy. She infected herself with Rigellian fever while Zauber triggered an outbreak of the fever on Tarsus II. When the Enterprise responded to their distress call and McCoy arrived to treat her, she paralyzed him. Zauber stole his clothes and locked him inside an isolator unit. Zauber assumed McCoy's identity and beamed up with her and the isolator. Once aboard, he took all the funds from McCoy's royalties for himself. Meanwhile, she began having second thoughts about going so far as to kill McCoy. She confessed the conspiracy to Spock and Kirk, as well as that she still had feelings for McCoy. McCoy said she and Zauber both would need psychiatric help. ( ) By 2281, Clay Treadway was an Ambassador and he joined the Diplomatic Corps. He finally married Jocelyn in 2283, and she, too, joined the Diplomatic Corps. In 2293, soon after establishing tentative peace with the Klingon Empire, the was sent to planet Alpha Gederix IV (a.k.a. Ssan), along with the Diplomatic Corps team of Clay and Jocelyn Treadway. Assassins of Shil Andrachis, ironically, someone whose life McCoy had saved in his first visit to the planet, captured Jocelyn and Kirk. Although a rescue team was launched, Andrachis ultimately murdered Jocelyn, although Andrachis himself died in the event. Jocelyn's last words were to ask McCoy to dance with her, to which he promised that he would do so until the end of time. During the return flight to Earth, Treadway commented to McCoy that, although Jocelyn might have been confused about what she had truly wanted, in the end Leonard was the only one of the two of them she had truly loved. ( ) Jocelyn enjoyed the Earth cocktail known as a cosmopolitan. ( ) :According to Star Trek II Biographies, McCoy's ex-wife is named '''Elinor Lee'.'' :According to Who's Who in Star Trek, Issue 1, McCoy's ex-wife is named '''Gillian'.'' :According to Starship Creator, McCoy's ex-wife is named '''Miriam'.'' :In the comic strip story The Real McCoy, McCoy's ex-wife is named '''Joann Zauber'.'' :Though not confirmed, it is probable that Jocelyn was also the mother of Barbara McCoy. Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline in which John Frederick Paxton destroyed Starfleet Command and ended the talks for the Coalition of Planets in 2155, Jocelyn died a month after giving birth to Joanna in 2246, leaving Leonard to raise their daughter on his own. ( |A Less Perfect Union}}) In the alternate reality created by Nero's temporal incursion, was divorced by 2255, but in that timeline his ex-wife was named Pamela Branch. ( }}, ) Category:Humans Category:Humans (23rd century) Category:Diplomats Category:2227 births Category:2293 deaths